


spring time

by lijsbeth



Series: red and green and every last things in between [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Plot/Plotless, Teikou Era
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijsbeth/pseuds/lijsbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagi Seijuro, Rakuzan adalah tempat di mana dia akan mencapai lebih banyak hal. [Minggu AkaMido 2015 #1]</p>
            </blockquote>





	spring time

“Kau sudah memutuskan?” kau bertanya di sela-sela permainan _shogi_ kalian. Sepasang matamu yang tak sewarna mengawasi teman satu timmu yang bahkan tak sadar sedang diamati. Mata hijau di balik lensa kaca matanya terpusat pada papan _shogi_ di depannya.

“Apa?” Midorima balas bertanya, tanpa memandangmu. Sepertinya, benaknya masih sibuk memvisualisasikan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi di atas seonggok papan kayu di hadapan kalian.

“Sekolah,” jemarimu mengetuk-ngetuk meja kayu, menimbulkan bunyi tidak beraturan. “Ke sekolah mana kau akan melanjutkan setelah lulus?”

“Masih kupikirkan.” Salah satu pion _kinsho_ milik Midorima bergeser maju diagonal satu kotak diiringi mata Midorima yang menyipit, terusik bunyi ketukan tanpa irama antara jemarimu dengan meja kayu. Sepertinya ketukan tanpa ritme itu memecah konsentrasinya.

Ketukan di meja kayu tidak berhenti, kau mengabaikan tatap iritasi Midorima. Tanpa berpikir panjang, tangan kananmu bergerak, menggeser bidak _ryuma_ milikmu, menawan salah satu bidak _ginsho_ milik Midorima. Aksimu membuat Midorima mendecakkan lidahnya sekalipun permainan belum benar-benar usai, menyadari strateginya terbaca olehmu. Kau menatapnya, tepat di mata melalui lensa bening kacamatanya, menyeringai janggal. Pandang matamu bilang _aku sudah tahu taktikmu, Shintaro._ Lalu, Midorima Shintaro membuang muka—mengerti maksud yang tersurat melalui seringai dan pandang matamu.

“Kudengar beberapa sekolah merekrutmu. Bahkan ada beberapa sekolah dari prefektur lain,” kau berkata lagi.

“Ya,” Midorima bergumam, raut wajahnya tenang tapi jelas dia sedang berpikir. Mengaduk isi kepalanya, mencari cara lain untuk mengalahkanmu. Menyusun strategi lain, setelah yang sebelumnya kau patahkan. “Tapi sepertinya aku tidak menerima tawaran sekolah-sekolah di luar Tokyo—merepotkan kalau harus sekolah di prefektur lain.”

Kau, Akashi Seijuro, tidak menanggapi. Hening merayap. Ketukan jarimu sudah berhenti sejak beberapa saat lalu, menyisakan suara hela napas beriring dengan detak jam dan derit bangku tua yang kalian duduki. Bosan menunggu Midorima yang tak kunjung menjalankan bidak _shogi_ nya, kau alihkan atensimu ke luar jendela.

Kau melihat merah jambu, kelopak sakura. Beberapa berguguran, beberapa bahkan baru mekar. Bukan pemandangan yang asing di awal musim semi begini, terlebih dengan jendela ruangan klub basket yang menghadap ke belakang sekolah. Kau selalu melihatnya tiga tahun belakangan ini, tetapi tidak benar-benar mengamatinya. (Bagian mana yang menarik dari mengamati bunga? Kau jelas bukan tipe orang yang menyukai hal-hal manis seperti ini.)

“Kau sendiri?” Midorima bertanya tiba-tiba. Membuat fokusmu kembali pada _shoting guard_  yang sebentar lagi berakhir masa tugasnya di Teiko. “Kau sudah menentukan pilihan sekolahmu?”

Kau melirik papan _shogi_ sekilas—belum ada yang berubah, tidak ada bidak yang bergeser—kemudian mengangguk. “Rakuzan, Kyoto,” kau suka rela memberitahunya sebelum dia bertanya.

Gerakan tangan kiri Midorima terhenti, batal menggerakan bidak _shogi_ nya. Matanya sedikit melebar, terkejut kau kira. Meskipun tidak terlalu kentara. Kalau kau tidak mengenal Midorima dengan baik kau tidak akan menyadari perubahan raut wajahnya. Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun, jemarinya yang terbalut perban menggeser salah satu bidak _shogi_ nya, reluktan. _Gyokusho—_ raja. Ah, dia berusaha menyelamatkan rajanya. Yah, walaupun bagimu itu tak ada gunanya. Ke arah mana pun bidak Midorima bergeser, kau tetap bisa membuatnya menyerah.

“Kukira kau akan tetap bersekolah di Tokyo—setidaknya itu yang kau bilang _waktu itu_ ,” dia berkomentar setelahnya.

“Perubahan rencana,” kau merespon singkat, dengan latar belakang suara bidak kayu membentur  papan. Langkah terakhirmu dalam permainan kali ini. Lagi, kau menang tanpa perlu usaha keras. (Bukankah kemenangan adalah napas bagimu, Seijuro?)

 Awalnya, kau memang tidak terlalu memikirkan ke sekolah mana kau akan melanjutkan sepanjang kau masih bisa bermain basket. Dulu, kaukira dirimu juga tak perlu jauh-jauh ke luar kota hanya untuk melanjutkan SMA. Hanya saja, belakangan ini banyak hal yang berubah. Orientasimu bukan lagi bersenang-senang, kini. Rakuzan adalah salah satu batu loncatanmu.

“Seharusnya aku sudah menduganya,” Midorima menyahut, sambil membetulkan letak kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. Kalimat yang diucapkannya terdengar ambigu bagimu. (Aneh, kau tidak bisa membaca raut wajahnya dan nada suaranya seperti biasa. Ini enigma.) Biasanya, Midorima Shintaro menolak menyerah. Dia akan memindai papan _shogi_ dengan tatanan _koma_ yang tak lagi teratur, mencermati tiap petak dengan teliti, mencari celah yang—siapa tahu—terlewatkan. Hanya untuk menyadari kesalahannya, kemudian barulah ia menyerah. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Shintaro berkata tanpa emosi.“Aku menyerah.”

_x_

Merah jambu adalah warna perpisahan. Kau melihatnya lagi saat upacara kelulusan. Merah jambu dan sakura. Serta angin musim semi dan hawa bulan Maret yang mulai menghangat. Tidak lupa aroma manis bunga yang mekar, khas musim semi. Ini adalah hari terakhirmu di Teiko.

Ketika libur musim semi berakhir, April nanti, kau tidak lagi memakai seragam biru-putih-hitam khas Teiko. Tidak juga berada di area Tokyo. Kau akan berada di bekas ibukota Jepang, menjadi murid kelas satu SMA Rakuzan.

Kau mengumpulkan anggota reguler Tim Basket Teiko—mantan anggota, kini—di gimnasium sekolah dan menyatakan bahwa kalian adalah rival mulai sekarang. Saat itu bukanlah kali terakhir kau melihat Midorima Shintaro. (Ah, temanmu ini akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di SMA Shutoku, salah satu sekolah yang tim basketnya merupakan salah satu Tiga Raja dari Tokyo.)

Kau melihatnya lagi di halaman sekolah, ketika kau akan beranjak pulang. Dia memandang gamang pada angkasa. Seolah menerawang sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Ekspresinya dingin, keras, tak terbaca.

(Entah mengapa kau terganggu dengan fakta bahwa kau tak bisa memprediksi apa yang dia pikirkan. Shintaro sudah semakin ahli menyembunyikan sesuatu, tampaknya.)

Dia tidak melihatmu. Setelah arah pandangnya tak melulu langit biru musim semi yang berhias gumpalan putih awan, Shintaro memandang lurus ke depan. Lalu melangkah pergi. Kau hendak memanggil, tetapi urung. Apa yang akan kau katakan? Hal basi yang biasanya saling diucapkan sepasang teman yang berpisah sekolah? Kau bahkan tak bisa membayangkan dirimu mengatakannya. Bukan karaktermu untuk berbicara hal-hal seperti itu.

Lalu, kau hanya diam menyaksikan bagaimana punggung kokohnya menjauh dan semakin menjauh. Ini bukan kali pertama kau merasakan perpisahan tanpa selamat tinggal. Tetapi, ini kali pertama kau menyadari bagaimana merah jambu bisa terlihat begitu sendu.

 _Selamat tinggal,_ pikirmu _. Ah, bukan. Sampai jumpa lagi kapan-kapan._

_x_

Bagimu, Rakuzan adalah batu loncatan. Tempat di mana kau akan mencapai lebih banyak hal—lebih banyak kemenangan. Kemenangan adalah natural bagimu. Kau akan terus mengejarnya, bagaimana pun caranya. Sekalipun kau harus bersikap tanpa kompromi, kadang-kadang. Bukan hanya kepada orang lain, tetapi juga pada dirimu sendiri.

~~(Kau tak pernah tahu bahwa bagi Midorima Shintaro, Rakuzan adalah salah satu hal yang menjauhkannya darimu. Sesuatu yang membuat jarak di antara kalian semakin membentang, tak terukur.)~~

**Author's Note:**

> knb © fujimaki tadatoshi
> 
> note:  
> koma: bidak shogi  
> kinsho: gold general  
> ginsho: silver general  
> ryuma: promoted bishop/dragon horse  
> gyokusho: king
> 
> \---  
> saya (sebenarnya) nggak berencana ikutan akamido week hari ini, karena memang belum bikin apa-apa. tapi gara-gara wall event rame saya jadi ingin ikut ~~meskipun seadanya, nulisnya juga dadakan, dan hasilnya nggak jelas begini. saya juga ga tau ini sesuai atau nggak sama promptnya. duh. maafkan saya.~~ saya sedang agak bosan menulis fluff, jadinya malah nulis kayak begini. maaf.
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca, dan selamat ber-akamido :)


End file.
